


Ride Hard

by Tish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Banter, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Edd and Tormund share a horse and ride back to Winterfell from Last Hearth. It's cold, but Tormund knows how to warm them up.





	Ride Hard

“Fuck me, I'm freezing my fucking bollocks off.” The wind blew bitterly cold onto Edd's face as they rode. He felt Tormund's breath hot on the back of his neck as the man laughed.

“Mine are red hot, thanks to a tiny bastard nestled in my lap.” Tormund gave Edd's waist a slight squeeze as he shifted slightly.

“And that saddle's jammed hard up against my arsehole. Shove back a bit, you big ginger fucker,” Edd complained.

Tormund leaned in close to Edd's ear, his lips brushing against Edd's skin as he spoke. “That's not the saddle.”

“Fuck me,” breathed Edd slowly as he reached a hand back to feel through the layers of clothing. “That's your cock! That thing's been like a ramrod in my back for hours. I know who to call the next time I need a drawbridge knocked in.”

Tormund's roar of laughter nearly scared their horse and it stumbled slightly as it galloped, causing Edd to grab hold as he steadied himself.

Tormund leered at Edd, the effect lost since Edd couldn't see his face. “Fucking hell, you going to give me one right now?”

“No. Fuck off.” Edd didn't move his hand, though.

There was a pause, then Edd felt Tormund's big hand sidle its way under Edd's shirt and into his britches. He gasped, not without some delight. “The fuck you doing?”

“I couldn't knock down a deck of cards with that thing,” Tormund said as he groped at Edd's cock, tugging it slightly.

Between the horse's motion and Tormund's hand, Edd felt himself get hard. “Fucking hell, don't pull it off.”

“Nah, I'll save it 'til after dinner for a toothpick,” Tormund replied as he shoved his hand in deeper, tightening his grip along Edd's shaft. “Warm enough yet?”

“You cunt, I'm about to catch alight if you keep going,” Edd answered through gritted teeth, distracted by the thought of his cock in Tormund's mouth.

“Try to remember that if we see any wights, we'll just shove your burning prick at them.”

“My cock is going nowhere near those dead fuckers,” Edd seethed as he squirmed slightly, tugging at Tormund's cock. “Good thing this horse knows where to go, I'm nearly fucking going blind.”

Tormund snorted. “You can't go blind. Not until you've seen my prick, not just felt it.”

“Why the fuck would I want to see your cock? I don't go round inspecting horse cocks.” Edd tugged harder at Tormund's cock. “This is like grabbing hold of a flag pole. How long does it take to get you off? I want to be able to walk properly later, not humped over from having that fucking thing shoved into me for hours.”

Tormund's only response was more laughter and a renewed, faster pace at his cock.

“Tormund! You fucking! _Fuck!_ ” Edd was growling now, leaning into Tormund's fist, barely able to speak now. Edd felt his cock shudder, the warmth and moisture seeping at his cock-head was overwhelming and he came with a guttural snort and a gargle.

“Yeah, I fucking love you, too,” Tormund growled sarcastically in Edd's ear.

Edd let out a small, despairing moan at the sudden chill of the air, as Tormund slid his hand out and licked the come from it.

“Good that. Tastes like giantess's milk.”

 


End file.
